Danny and the demigod adventures
by UltimateDanny
Summary: Danny a regular and normal school kid just finds out that monsters and Greek gods are real. He is going to go into a great adventure that will get him closer to know who he is and who his father is.He will meet new friends. This is after Percy Jackson defeated Gaia and went to college with Annabeth,there are new campers, secrets,and Percy gets a brother and awesome new powers.
1. A new kid in school and i didn't know

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

___**A new kid in school and I didn't know anything about him?**_

Hello fellow reader, if you are reading this it must mean you are a human that thinks all of which I'm about to say is completely science fiction and made up.

But of course if you are a demigod you should take this as a warning to save yourself from all the trouble you are about to get into, taking life head on, or probably a dangerous quest that you may never come back alive and probably die.

Now that the warning is settled, let's start by introducing myself. I'm Danny...

Yeah I know what you all must be thinking ''Hey what's your full name?'', well I don't really know because I didn't get to know my parents since my mom died when I was born and my dad is missing like from the face of the earth, no one really knows who I am and no records of who are my parents either. That's what people say, anyway.

But at least there's one thing I know from myself, I am not a normal kid. I was adopted when I was 3 years old by a nice couple, that are lawyers, so that pretty much covers all the damage I have covered in the years, which I will explain later on.

I'm 15 years old almost 16 in a couple of days, I have dark brown hair, skin color between light and dark color; it's like getting sun burned and the tan stays forever, I'm as tall as 5.9 and always wear shorts with any t-shirt that I have, mostly green and blue since those are my favorite colors and some crocs, but I use Nike running shoes for school. I'm in the 11 grade and my school doesn't have a strict uniform code so you can wear anything you want as long as it's not really, really short or really, really insulting to others.

I live in New York, a really crowded place like every day of the year and this was a regular school day like every day, I go to school, I take the classes trying to stay awake and make sure I don't fall asleep or I will get detention again or get kicked out for at least a couple of days which is the least of my worries cause I really don't like school and I got some bad grades. For me, school is boring, the only thing I'm looking up to is recess and when the last class ends so I can at least go home or talk to my friends.

Well today started normal, I walked from home to the school bus which only takes 20 min from my home, the driver seems to ignore my neighborhood he just passes it and he expects me to walk all the way out to the bus stop which is fine by me because I know how the driver must feel to drive all the kids to school and back to their homes again with all the screaming and the traffic it gets to your head and gets you angry and tired of your driver job.

The weird thing was that a kid that I never saw before got on the bus and sat behind me but no one was even curious who this kid was, it was almost like they all knew him.

He wore long army pants, a weird Iron Maiden t-shirt with the word ''Peace'' on the back, he looked about 16 or 17 years with his extremely short beard, didn't look like he was going to cut it off, he had short dark hair covered by his hood, he had crutches like some sort of natural bone weakness and his color tone was light dark.

I asked one of my classmates '' Who's the kid with the crutches?'', he replied ''That's Carlos one our classmates that has been here for 11 years. Why you asking?''. ''I forgot who he was for a second'' I lied thinking it was all a game against me but I asked other classmates and they said the same thing, I just played along.

When I got out of the bus the kid seemed to follow me to all my classes and no one seems to be curious who this kid was, it was like he really was 11 years of school with us and I really had ignored him that long? No, I don't think so; I'm not that kind of person. The next class was history class, one of the classes I did like other than physical education of course.

The chapter was Greek mythology and how Greece came to be, the teacher Mr. Stewart was telling us how the titans and gods came, the great wars, and creation on the Greek people point of view. For me this was very interesting, lots of action, wars, gods, powers, legends, mythological beings and stuff like that, so I didn't had to fight myself to stay awake.

When recess came Carlos sat alone on the last empty table far from anyone, I just did what another kid would have done, and I join him and try to start a conversation.


	2. Two weird substitute teachers

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

******_Two weird substitute teachers_**

I told him ''Uh, excuse me is this seat taken?'', Carlos replied in a calm and not nervous way '' No, but it's a free country right? You can sit wherever you like.''

''Yeah it is!'' I said half amazed, I told him ''Hi, I'm Danny; we are in the same classroom?''

Then I thought what a horrible question to someone you are supposed to know or something. He might have brain washed the kids in school including the teachers or maybe everyone is playing a game ''Make Danny go crazy'' since everyone seemed to know him but me.

''Yeah I know we have been in the same classroom for 11 years'' Carlos Said sniffing as if I had some sort of smell.

I was going to ask him who he is and why did everyone in school knew him, when I got interrupted by an announcement: ''Who are..''; Broadcast by the principal ''This is principal James speaking, the PE teachers is sick and incapable of coming to school but no worries we got a substitute teacher Mr. Thatcher and the science teacher broke her arm in a hiking accident and Mr. Shaw will be your substitute teacher today, thank you that was all''.

The bell rang and I had to go to class but it was very weird how two teachers weren't able to come to school. What a coincidence. My next class was PE, hopefully the teacher might let us play soccer or basketball, but we didn't know what Mr. Thatcher would make us do. He seemed like a normal PE teacher he was big as 6.5 wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants.

Mr. Thatcher said, ''All run 5 laps around the basketball court then start playing 5 on 5, boys first.''

Carlos had to stay seated since he had crutches and couldn't walk and even less run so the teacher didn't mind him, he was more concern on the students that were doing great at the time, like he was studying them and keeping a close eye on everyone as if something was going to happen which it did.

As I was jogging one of the bullies pushed one of the kids to the floor as usual but this teacher didn't even care, even if he was watching the bully.

''Come on, you are all doing great, a couple more laps'' Mr. Thatcher smirked as he said it like he got what he wanted. But in a couple of minutes he got in the phone with someone else and went away. Carlos was watching too but he wasn't paying much attention, he was more interested eating his salad. I thought he ate during lunch.

The bell rang and I went back home as always even if this time Carlos was following me; far behind me, I wasn't sure where he lived but I knew he didn't live close to me because when I stopped outside of my apartment to open the door to enter the building he kept walking.

I went up to my apartment and my adoptive parents were doing chores. I already knew I was adopted because they told me when I was around 14. It was a regular afternoon my parents asking me how was my day? What did I do? Did you sleep in class again? You know stuff like that. Just so you know my adoptive parents are Jerry and Kate Ross, they aren't the best parents, they work too much, but they are good and happy together.

We seem like a happy and loving, normal family? Well think again, once in a while they get a report card from the school principal saying I broke the showers in the boys locker room which they have no proof that I did it, since they just exploded and some bullies pointed it was me and the time that the pool overflew turning the place into a huge water polo room, it took 3 days to notice that the doors where leaking water and when they opened them they shot out like a river flooding half the school and then again they held me responsible for it, since I was the last one getting out of it.

I have no idea how I was responsible of any of that since I don't remember what I did, because those time was when some bullies where bulling me and that just happened instantly, since then no one has bullied me but they still say I'm responsible for any problem that happens at school. I'm the boy of massive destruction, I got that nickname, bullies call me that and some others kids follow them and say the same names to me.

The next day looked like it was a normal day, boy I was wrong. Still, Carlos came to school and the same routine, him following me, good thing it was my last day at school and tomorrow our summer starts. The class was science with the substitute teacher.

Mr. Shaw, he was big as a basketball player, he had a small amount of hair like he became a monk before becoming a science teacher, he was making everyone participate in the naming of the elements from the periodic table, they say the name and he asks you what is it used for or the other way around.

Well as usual it goes wrong, I accidentally misread Lead and said, ''Lame'', and everyone starts laughing.

The teacher looked at me seriously as if I did it on purpose or I read it wrong. I was glad that spelling was over when we change to laboratory work. Mr. Shaw did some sort of mix that created a huge amount of smoke and air like a smoke machine which was pretty cool except the huge man with one eye and an axe on his back was a bit weird. Good thing I wasn't the only one seeing it when everyone started screaming and running from the room.

I ran as far as the other students but I made it out of school, when suddenly this huge roar came from within the school and I saw Carlos running which was weird he wasn't using his crutches he was hopping or jogging, let's say trotting with one other person following him. The only thing I figured out was that She had a weapon some sort of sword or blade.

Carlos ran next to me and said, '' Come on, Danny lets go, come with us before that Cyclops gets to you''. I just stood there thinking and trying to process what he said ''Cyclops''? Was he really making this up? When the girl grabbed me by the hand and started running, I guess I was running too.

When we were running away from school I saw two things come out from that door, one huge figure with an axe, I guessed it was a Cyclops like Carlos said, and the other was smaller but looked like a red furred lion with a human face for a head, it had horns and wings and a tail with spikes. The only thing I did was run even faster.

We ran a couple of blocks and we found a taxi just 200 meters away we were running like hell from those creatures. They looked like hunters and we were their prey.

We hopped into the cab and the girl said, ''To the camp and step on it''.


	3. woodsman and his dog almost eat my head

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

**_The woods man and his dog almost cut my head off!_**

The driver nodded and drove as fast as the speed limit which was odd because he didn't ask for money or directions to where she was asking.

I caught my breath and started thinking what's this camp and why are we going there? I opened my mouth and the only thing that came out was ''Who are you guys and what where those things?''

Carlos said exhausted, '' I'm Carlos Windflaw and this is Sky Jones'' pointing to the girl, he continued ''We are here to take you to a camp where you will be safe from monsters that want to kill you and probably rip you to pieces''.

I was a bit shocked when he said ''monsters'' as if they were real creatures to come and hunt me down. I just had so many questions and I didn't know where to start from. We were getting further and further away from the city, I only saw trees and the long road ahead.

When Carlos was about to say something, a large noise like a car alarm was getting closer and closer, we saw a car flying over the moon roof and it landed in front of the taxi, causing the taxi to flip over and hit a tree with the passengers inside.

Carlos panicked and asked, ''Are you guys ok?'', I said,'' Yeah'' feeling a bit of nausea, Sky said alarmed, '' We need to get out of here the Cyclops and the Manticore are getting closer and closer!

''The what?'' I asked alarmed. Sky said, '' No time to explain let's get out of the car and run to the camp.'' she continued even louder ''Come on!''.

We all got out of the now totally wrecked car including the driver and started running into the woods; but the Manticore took us by surprise, it landed right in front of us, putting all of us to a stop.

The Manticore growled as it was walking in circles around us, it was getting ready to pounce in any moment. When it jumped to kill us, Sky lifted her sword and slashed the creature in half turning it to dust. But we only forgot of one thing, where was the Cyclops?

A huge tree was swung like a baseball bat and we were all thrown into the air, Carlos was thrown 6 feet in the air and fell unconscious, Sky flew 5 feet and hit a tree barely making it walking she stood up, but falling probably because of the hit, she must have broken her ankle and the driver was unconscious from the hit too.

I flew 5 feet and hit a branch and fell down close to Sky, but the hit only bruised my stomach and tore half of my shirt, some blood was dripping but it was a small cut. The Cyclops seemed to have gotten tired of the tree and took out his axe. I ran to Sky which she was on the ground with her ankle hurt, she was trying to hold her sword. I did the only thing I could have done.

I took the sword and tried to get the Cyclops attention, easy. I was wrong again.

''No Danny don't, you have to get to camp'' Sky said in pain.

But I was his target now and not them, I ran away enough to buy time to let Carlos wake up. He was moaning and he was saying something of a truck hitting him and making my parents sew the driver. I was already 50 meters away when I stopped to face the Cyclops and his axe.

When the Cyclops swung his axe horizontally at me, I rolled to the left avoiding the hit and got up, then I slashed the sword at the Cyclops hands that were holding the axe on the ground stuck on a big rock. His hands fell and turned to dust but he was still standing, I jumped up to him with the sword on my hand, but first I bounced on the rock and landed on the Cyclops stomach making him lose balance and fall back. With all my strength left in me I stuck the sword in the Cyclops heart and he turned to dust screaming.

I was so tired I couldn't even see where Carlos, Sky, and the taxi driver where. I fell down kneeling almost dropping to the ground when I fell on a small puddle of water. For a second I could feel a lot better, I was regaining my energy and my strength to keep on going. I got up and started looking around to see if I could see them and I did see them, I ran to help them.

When I got to Sky she started saying ''Danny, where's the Cyclops?'' but again she was in a lot of pain and still on the ground. I got her up and told her ''I killed the Cyclops'' Sky looked a bit amazed and she managed a small smile, I walked up to Carlos who still was half conscious and started helping him to get up. Carlos stood up balancing himself trying not to fall back and I was helping Sky walk with one leg.

When I focused on the driver, he had lots of eyes in his face, and he got up like that was just a truck that didn't kill him and only passed over him. Well the good thing was that we were close to something since I saw torches and some sort of monument in the way.

I asked, still holding Sky, ''Is that the place you guys were taking me?''

''Yeah, let's get in before any more monsters come'', Said Carlos.


	4. The camp and really weird things

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

**_The camp and really weird things_**

I was glad that we went there, it looked like a huge door frame made of quartz and in the middle it said ''Στρατόπεδο ετεροθαλείς'' I was able to understand it perfectly it said ''Camp Half Blood''. I can't believe I can read gibberish and not English?

There was a hill we were standing on and the view was great, lots of houses, a lake, a big fire place, a forest, a huge field like an arena, some sort of old theater, a soccer field, a wooden-Stone House next to some fruit fields, and a mountain wall.

The driver started running down hill and Carlos took some wood from behind a tree and got into it and as from my perspective he was skating on ground downhill, that was awesome I wished I could do it but I had Sky in my arms now, she was now resting and knowing we are safe at the camp, she told me if I could carry her. And again I have no problem carrying someone down, mostly if it's a girl, so yeah I said yes.

I had to walk all the way down with her in my arms, when we got close to a big house, some people ran out terrified and concerned looking at me and Sky in my arms as if some dangerous accident had happened to her but I saw Carlos and the driver so I knew they explained what happened with the Cyclops and I don't know what was the other thing, I didn't get its name.

Sky started to get up and some people took her to some house I think it's the infirmary. The weirdest thing just happened I saw a man that from the waist down he was a horse and Carlos didn't have pants on, he only had goat furry legs and hooves for feet.

The man with the horse body came to me and said smiling, ''You must be Danny Ross I presume?''

I just stood there with my mouth wide opened seeing this man, he looked like a centaur I thought. He was tall since he had horse legs; brown skin including his horse part, his hair was dark and short to look as a school teacher and had a bow on his back like he got back from an archery lesson.

The man said, ''I'm Chiron, teacher of great heroes; it's my life's duty to train every half blood, as you may know Hercules, Aquilles, Perseus, and many other great heroes that lived to save the world.''

I closed my mouth, stood confused, and said, ''What is this place?''

Chiron said, ''Before another questions involving this place or what we do here let's call your parents, so they know you are here safe and sound.''

My eyes wide open; I said, ''Oh my parents, I almost forgot about them, they must be worried why I didn't go home.''

Chiron told me to follow him into the big house to look for a phone. As usual they get a call of me saying I did something bad or something I wasn't supposed to do, but this was much different, Chiron was in the phone talking to my parents telling them that I was chosen to be in this camp and that I had lots of potential waiting to be unleashed and that this camp was going to make me realize who I was and what I could do, then he handed me the phone expecting me to talk.

It was on speaker and I could hear them both. Jerry said, ''Danny do you want to stay in the camp?'', Kate jumped in and said, ''Or would you like to stay home with us for summer'', well I wasn't going to say no but I really wanted to stay. I said, ''I'll stay and try to have fun and I promise I won't cause trouble to anyone'', with that they pretty much believed me. I intended not to cause trouble this time. I really meant it this time.

Jerry said, ''Ok, we can't tell you not to stay or go since it's your choice and'' Kate interrupted, ''But we want you to be really happy and we love you''. Jerry said, ''Well, that's settled you will stay and enjoy this summer camp and call us if there's any problem. Don't forget to call us every week.'' with that I handed Chiron the phone and he kept talking about activities and lunch, dinner, breakfast, a camp sing along at night, a canoe lake and more fun stuff, then he hung the phone and told me to go with him to a big cabin with lots of kids inside.

Chiron said, ''This is cabin 11, the Hermes cabin; we put all newcomers here unless we know who your godly parent is''. I stood there thinking, did he say godly parent? As in a god?

I was way too tired to complain of any kind or ask what godly thing he was talking about. Chiron said, ''Tomorrow pass by the big house, many road signs lead to the big house. I will instruct you with all you need to know, but for now rest.'' And with that he left me in a big cabin with lots of beds in the floor. Some campers came to me and said I could stay in the corner since it was empty and no one had taken the spot.


	5. The not so boring clases

******_CHAPTER FIVE_**

******_The not so boring classes!_**

When I woke up the next morning I did what Chiron said, walk over to the big house. It took a while but I at least saw most of camp and its campers; some were teens my age and some were younger. On my way there, I found Sky walking down the road which was very odd, her ankle had completely healed. She saw me and waved.

I could see she was about 15 years old, tall as 5.5, she had brown hair; was wearing brown shorts and an orange camp t-shirt, and some exercise shoes. And I bet you can see why I like her a bit.

''Hey Danny, thanks again for saving me back there'', she said kissing my cheek. I blushed and said, '' No problem…''

I looked down at her ankle and said, ''You heal very fast from a broken ankle''.

Sky replied ''Yeah eating some ambrosia heals us very fast and some of the Apollo kids have healing powers which make the healing process faster.''

I had no idea what she said but I was glad her ankle got better. She must have noticed that I had no idea what she had said.

She said, ''You still haven't gone to the big house to know everything there is to know about being a demigod?''

I said smiling, ''Nope, I'm totally lost''. She laughed and took my hand.

We started running again but this time it was fun being with her and watching camp. As we got close to this huge stone house with wooden planks, we saw Chiron outside talking to some camper as if discussing some sort of activity with a sketch. When we got close to them, he stopped discussing it and told the camper to go and do whatever it was on the sketch.

Chiron said smiling, ''Good morning to you both''.

We both said at the same time, ''Good morning''.

Chiron said smiling, ''Well I see you got yourself a personal tour guide to explore the campgrounds, shall we get to the instructing class so you can know all the answers to all your questions?''

I said, ''Yeah!''

We all walked in and sat in some chairs but Chiron can't sit since he has a horse end, so he just stood there. We sat looking at a huge plasma TV, I have no idea where they get the money for all of this, and the video started.

The video was about the 12 Olympian gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysius, Demeter, Hephaestus and Aphrodite, but there's Hades the god and ruler of the underworld that doesn't have a seat at Olympus and that he is not part of the 12 Olympian gods cause if he was in it, they would be 13 and not 12, it took me a while to understand it.

Pictures of monsters and minor gods appeared on screen, some gods where showing off their powers and their symbols. I wondered which was my father. I didn't wonder if my mother was one, because they told me she died when I was born.

When the video was over, Chiron started saying bored of the video, '' Well as you know the 12 gods, they have many children with humans and the children of these unions are called half-bloods since they are half human, half god but the other name given to these kids are Demigods.''

I said, ''So I'm a demigod?''

Chiron said, '' Yes, you are a demigod and we don't know who your real parent is and to get knowledge of whom your parent might be, we make these tests and the results will show us who it might be.''

I said un-exited, ''I see where this is going; I will be taking school on summer, so this is summer school for demigods.''

Chiron replied ''Not exactly. These test maybe different from school tests since it has some unique abilities you need to pass them and it's not a test you do sitting in a room, other than that they are tests.''

I said exited, ''Well, what are we waiting for?''

Both Chiron and Sky where looking at me smiling as if they wanted me to say that.

Then Carlos came walking through the door and asked smiling, ''Is the first test a running class with Carlos Windflaw?''

I looked at the door surprised to see him again.

Chiron said, ''Yes it is and Sky can you take him to where all the tests are going to be? I have some things to do before the Hephaestus cabin event.''

Sky answered laughing, ''Sure, I will be his girl… I mean bodyguard and take him to the tests areas''. Chiron understood the joke and he knew she will do it so he went away.

Carlos said, ''Well let's get going to my class''

We walked for a couple of minutes and found ourselves close to a forest with lots of girls in Greek pajamas or clothes and some campers stretching like it was some sort of race.

Carlos stood like a confident teacher and said, '' Ok Class, today the class will be running with the tree nymphs, first you have to be fast enough to get close to one and the other is getting her before she turns into a tree.'' he continued, ''Since there are newcomers here, I will make a demonstration with my friend Ashlyn.''

She was like 14 or 15, she was a bit white, had straight brown hair, looked intelligent, had a happy smile when Carlos was around and had captivating eyes on Carlos. But Carlos was way too busy to notice. And yes, I do notice some stuff even if I'm a boy.

Carlos said, ''Ok, ready?''

Ashlyn replied smiling, ''Come on, I bet I will beat you this time.''

With that Carlos blew the whistle around his neck and Ashlyn started running like the speed of a very fast car with 55 mph in just three seconds, but Carlos was way faster he was like a cheetah running 62 mph in just three seconds.

Carlos is close to catching Ashlyn by the waist, but it's hard catching someone when there are lots of trees around and you have to dodge some of the trees. Carlos is very, very close to get her, almost running like a lightning bolt, he caught her by the waist and instead of her falling down he jumped in front of her so she wouldn't fall against the ground, and Carlos took the fall for her.


	6. New friends

**_CHAPTER SIX_**

******_New friends _**

That was amazing seeing them running like that; they were like lightning fast if you blinked you might miss the whole thing. Everyone was impressed by the speed they both have.

You know what happened, Carlos took the fall for Ashlyn and he got hurt a bit since the speed was intense and the stop was sudden, he fell and got hurt but saved Ashlyn from getting hurt. They rolled like 3 feet until they stopped rolling and hit a tree but Carlos was the one that suffered the damage.

He was holding Ashlyn in his arms to his chest making sure she didn't hit anything and he did. Carlos was half conscious with this hurtful moaning, when Ashlyn realized what happened, she kneeled and puts Carlos in her lap and tried to make him come to his senses.

Ashlyn was really worried about what happened to Carlos, she kept saying she can't live without him and she couldn't bear to lose him and he was everything in the world for her. Even I knew he has gotten up from worst like when we got hit form the Cyclops but I wasn't going to ruin her moment.

Carlos went to his senses when Ashlyn was doing mouth to mouth knowing that he needed air and he was exhausted. He got up and made a really long stare at Ashlyn, he was frozen for a bit.

Ashlyn said nervously, "Sorry, sorry, I'm very sorry it was just that you where…''

Carlos kissed her and it took a couple of minutes till one of the campers started coughing ""heehemm'' to get their attention which made them stop. Ashlyn blushed and her cheeks turned a bit red and Carlos was smiling a lot. Carlos got up and offered his hand to lift up Ashlyn; she got up thanks to Carlos.

Carlos said looking at the group, ''Campers now that you know what to do, you better get to your places and try to do the same thing.''

One of the campers was very dumb or very funny and said, ''Do we need to kiss our running partners?'' Everyone laughed, they all got the joke.

Carlos gave him the '' really did you had to say that'' stare. Carlos said, "No, just get to your places".

They did and waited for the whistle, and so did I. The whistle blew and I ran as fast as I could but the tree nymph was very fast and by very fast I mean she just walked 4 yards and turned into a tree, and I was very tired I lay down. Carlos looked at me like I didn't even try.

He took a piece of wood and marked something, I think it was the test and I failed.

Sky walked to me and gave me a water bottle, I drank the whole bottle, and it made me feel better.

Sky said, ''Well, we know you aren't very good at running fast''.

I got up and Sky said, ''We need to get to the next class and take the other test.''

I nodded and walked with her, to the next class. She told me it was crafts class at the Hephaestus cabin with the cabin leader George Martin and that he was a genius at crafting weapons and machines that worked almost fine, we got in the classroom and I saw the same kid that I saw this morning talking to Chiron and showing him some sketch.

George said, ''Hi, I'm George Martin leader of Hephaestus cabin, to all of those newcomers that are here, today's class is to build a small robot of any kind, any size, height, it should be able to move hands if you move them manually and it shouldn't have any circuits, and no motor. It's a simple project that anyone can do.''

Well I sat and took over some metal parts; I don't know what they are so I tried putting screws and try to unite the separate parts. It ended badly I made a big waste of nothing, literally. It was just metal parts one over the other and somewhere longer and somewhere smaller.

George went to see my thing, he just stood there I think, trying to analyze what I did or what that thing was. He smiled and said nicely, ''Well, I see you aren't one of Hephaestus' sons, but you do have some artistic elements. Is that a small visualizing big metal waste?''

I was surprised he wasn't mean, not even bad, not even disappointed for what I couldn't do, he was just nice and calm. In other words some would say educated.

George Martin was 5.6ft tall, had short dark hair and he had his hair like a university student. He wore a polo shirt, it had stains on it, must be because he works on a mechanics cabin and he works with lots of tools. A pair of all terrain shoes and long pants with lots of pockets, they were almost filled with screws and tools.

I asked him, ''Aren't you disappointed I couldn't even make a simple robot?

He replied with a sad smile, ''No, you have different talents, you just need to know what they are, but if you were from the Hephaestus cabin and you didn't know how to build a robot I would be disappointed.''

I said, ''Wow, thanks man. Hey I'm Danny by the way.''

George said, ''Nice to meet you Danny, I'm George martin''. He shook my hand.

George said the class was over since everyone finished the assignment. Sky took me to another class but this wasn't a classroom, it was a huge arena, it was round to do battle practice and do obstacles but I didn't see any.

When we got closer to the campers we saw someone in the middle saying battle tactics and showing sword movements. Sky said he was Andrew Williams, leader of the Hermes cabin, one of the best swordsmen in the camp.

Andrew Williams was 6.0 and he wore jeans with a green blank t-shirt, he just looked as ordinary as anyone can be, but of course that's never the answer. He was way fast with the sword. Then I thought isn't Hermes like god of speed? Well I was right for once, he really was Hermes' son, and he had the speed resemblance doing some attack against a dummy.

Andrew said, ''Hello fellow campers and newcomer, today we are here to test the battle arena with some sort of upgrades as you may say, so it will be more harder to survive and harder to keep on going.''

I thought he was joking since I didn't see anything. I saw George coming this way with a remote in his hand adjusting a few things.

Andrew said, ''Is it ready to fire it up?''


	7. The death machine and two mean up girls

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

******_The death machine and two mean up girls_**

George replied, ''It is ready to start up and begin its diagnostics.''

Andrew said disappointed, ''So... it's not ready yet?''

George answered, '' It is, but it will take 1 min to adjust and begin its battle mode''

Andrew said very excited with his voice going up, ''I can't wait till it works!''

You might think it was something I was waiting for, but I wasn't very happy when it happened. George gave the remote to Andrew, he touched the turn on button on the remote and the whole floor began to trembled and ascend, we weren't moving but the floor was moving in front of us changing and making obstacles, huge walls, a wooden tower, some bridge of wood connected by rope, looked kind of like an old bridge people would fall off since it had no handles, a dirt pit must have been quicksand, a water pit and a lava pit. That was the last thing I would want to go, really a lava pit? Who makes them these days?

Andrew said anxiously, ''Well who's first? Better question who wants to try out the arena first?''

Everyone was too busy to answer his questions since they were all drooling on this machine like a dream come true, but I just stood there like it was extreme PE again and this time I could die. As usual teachers would pick the last person who would try it.

Andrew said, ''We don't know if it's safe so let's send… You new kid, what's your name?'' Pointing at me.

I was so going to run or die in front of everyone. I didn't want to die, well not on my first day at camp anyway.

I said petrified, ''Me? Ummm.''

Andrew said, ''Yes, you, what's your name?''

I said, ''I'm Danny''

Very fast he said, ''Good to meet you, Danny. You have been chosen to test this machine and see if it's safe for us.''

I said, ''Wait what? Why me?''

He replied unsecure of his question ''You because, you look ready for it, yeah and it's good to see new campers join camp activities.''

I couldn't say no and his answer had a very good point.

I said, ''Sure why not, I don't have anything to do anyway.''

He pointed me to the circle in the floor, to me to go there. I walked there and stood on it. And two girls behind the whole group shouted so no one can see them.

Girl one screamed ''He's son of a chicken, he can't make it out alive. No wonder he hasn't been claimed.''

Girl two screamed ''He's just a sore loser he can't even make a first graders robot''

I didn't mind of the second one, I didn't care, but the first one. I really I'm going to show them what I can do.

I heard another scream ''Come on Danny, Show them what you can do, make them be sorry for their lame insults''

I looked back and saw that was Sky screaming it. It was good to see her holding my back. Andrew touched the second button and said, ''Start''

The machine started to move and the platform I was in it, moved up and then back. I was thinking I could take it slow, but the sides of both walls were starting to shoot arrows at me, from side to side. I ran as fast as I could, like I said already I don't want to die.

Well, it was painful to say this machine was made to kill you and torture you. I ran and I passed some road which I found myself in a death point, but the teacher referred it to as a check point. It was just long log bridge, well ''NO IT WASN'T''. It was a stinking wooden log that had a lava pit under it!

I can't go through that log; I could lose my balance and fall to my death here. Does anyone care for my death? I just looked down and looked to the other side and behind me where the line of fire was getting close. Running a log isn't easy if you have arrows on your tail and a lava pit under you. I kept running to the other side that looked safe.

Andrew said smiling, ''This kid might survive the 2 wave'' Touching a button on the remote and me almost making it over the bridge. Everyone was screaming and cheering me on, like it was a pep rally and I'm the one man team that's participating on the event.

When I got to the other side, I didn't stop and try doing the "I'm alive and I know it dance", I just kept running. I saw a two metal human robots walking toward me, they were holding one sword each and their faces looked horrible with the "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to like it face". Jejeje, I just got close to one while the other was at its side and the other robot tried to decapitate me but I kneeled down and the robot decapitated the other robot making its head fly over the campers.

The sword fell off the decapitated robot and I took it and decapitated the remaining robot. I made a fast sprint towards a long hall that had holes in it well you may guess these holes shoot water, but they don't. I kept running when this punching bag on a stick hit my face, I landed flat on the floor. All the campers where making "Aww and ouch and mostly that's got to hurt''.

I just said, "Ugh" shaking my head to concentrate and get up. Andrew said, ''Danny you ok? If you are tell me if the punching bag needs to hit stronger next time?" I just wanted to get him here and use him as a shield and see if he likes to get hit by the punching bags.

The whole wall was covered in holes so it might be a bit hard to know what's the next precise moment it might strike again. I'm as dumb as you might think of me, I just ran without having a plan trying to avoid all the moving objects. It worked I made it out of the punching bag zone and made it to the quicksand zone.


	8. A big pool and some surprises

**_CHAPTER _****_EIGHTH_**

******_A big pool and some surprises _**

It could get worse, me dying under sand, but I was wrong.

Before I even got close to the sand pit I saw small scorpions almost everywhere. No wonder there's sand. I just kept thinking ''To a problem there must be always a solution''; I guessed there might be one since everyone tells me that phrase.

I stood watching where the sand was going under and where the sand wasn't moving. A place where I could walk and make it through, I remember once in biology class they said small ones were poisonous or maybe the big ones, I don't remember much cause I was sleeping a bit.

I started walking by the sides, making sure no scorpion was in the way, I used the sword that I had from the robot dummy; I still had it in my hand. Some scorpions came close to me but I just hit them with the sword and they turn to dust or just get thrown in the air.

I heard Sky say ''He might actually be Athena's' son, calculating the time the punching bags come out and where to walk on quicksand''.

But I doubt it since I don't study much, don't like school, and I just wing it if there's anything mind-needed or anything that knowledge is needed.

Passing the quicksand was kind of easy since there wasn't any major threat, I got out of it barely, three scorpions jumped on the sword, and I had to throw it away. Well at least the last zone that I had to pass was the water pit but it looked like a huge pool that was really, really deep. That might be the easiest thing that might be in this battle zone, I can swim.

I was about to jump into the water when It occurred to me, the water might be cool so I need to check the temperature so I don't freeze to death or get hypothermia. The temperature was a bit cool and good aquatic creatures I though, no idea of why or how I knew that.

Jumped into the water and I made a cannonball just for fun, I swam and made it halfway. This huge shadow was moving under me getting closer and closer, I thought it might be my shadow, when these huge teeth and tail and fins and everything came really fast. It passed me making a 360 circle around me, circling me, and then it came against me really fast.

I was about to swim away really fast when the shark just stopped like for no reason. Was it mechanical? Or maybe it was educated not to eat demigods and eat humans?

A low voice was in my head ''Son of the sea god, it's an honor to be in your presence.''

I was just like what? I can talk to fish, that is so cool!

I said, ''You know my father?''

The shark replied ''Of course, everyone knows him, he is the sea god and you are his son. I might say you look like him.''

I asked ''If my dad is Poseidon, why doesn't he come or at least appear to me in person?''

It replied ''He is very busy and there's this law preventing gods from seeing their children''

I said, ''Oh I had no idea''

It said, ''Come get on my back and grab my fin.''

I grabbed his fin on his back, the shark swam to the other side of the pool, and everyone stood watching amazed and impressed that I could do that, but some were angry like the two girls that were shouting insults at me.

Andrew was just massively impressed he shouted ''That is so awesome!'' really loud.

Sky said, amazed ''He is the son of Poseidon?''

We got to the other side of the pool and I jumped out of the shark's back. Everyone was just screaming and cheering me; Sky came running to me and said, ''Danny, what did you do so the shark wouldn't eat you?''

I replied ''I talked to it and he told me that I'm a son of the sea god''

Sky said, ''He told you that?'' she laughed ''Wow, but how did you get pass the obstacles?''

I said, ''I just winged it and tried to use my instincts, not to die in front of everyone. I really had no idea what I was doing''

Sky replied ''really?''

I said, ''Yeah''

Sky said laughing, ''You really have are an air head''

Suddenly a Trident appeared on top of me, it was glowing blue green. All the campers were amazed and some were angry like the two same girls that still are insulting me behind my back and one of them actually threw a water bucket on me, but I wasn't wet at all, I was dry as before I got into the water. Chiron was there and saw the whole thing, every last bit of it.


	9. The Poseidon Cabin

**_CHAPTER NINE_**

******_The Poseidon Cabin_**

I, being the son of Poseidon and talking to fish it's really cool, but don't get the whole thing about its really awesome being a son of the big three, if they don't even want to show themselves to their children.

I said, to Sky ''Why can't gods see their kids? The shark told me there's a law preventing it, is that true?''

Sky replied ''It's true and it's just bloody unfair I never get to see my mom, well not in person and when she gave me this cool present I couldn't tell her how great it is and how I miss her.''

I said, ''I'm sorry for your mom.''

She said, ''its ok, my mom is Athena, so you know.''

I said, ''Cool, so she's goddess of battle strategy and knowledge?''

She said, ''yeah. Knowledge and battle strategy''

Carlos came trotting down the battle arena stairs, trying not to slip on the quartz.

Carlos said, ''That was so cool! I can't believe you are son of Poseidon; and so you know that means you are very powerful, like water powers and stuff.''

I said, ''We have powers?''

Sky said, ''Well not all of us have them.''

I said, ''Why not?''

Sky said, ''It only involves your gods' powers or domains over things; like Poseidon has powers over the ocean and its creatures he has a domain over all of them.''

I said, ''I still don't get why other demigods don't have powers''

Carlos said, ''Well not all of the gods have super powers, like Athena she only has knowledge, that's her power.''

I replied ''Oh, so Athena's kids are all really intelligent, and what do Poseidon's kids do?''

Chiron jumps in our conversation and says ''Well our last Poseidon half-blood did have many powers and as well as many friends and enemies.''

I asked ''When was the last time you had a Poseidon half-blood?''

Chiron smiled and said, ''The last Poseidon half-blood we had was 5 years ago and his name was Percy Jackson, he saved the world and the camp in more than one occasion. He is one of our modern heroes of today.''

Chiron continued ''Come I'll show you your new cabin and his room, he still keeps pictures there of his friends.''

I told Carlos and Sky to come with me to see the cabin. I didn't want to go alone to this cabin. On the way there Chiron started saying stuff about a kid called Percy Jackson and how he saved the camp in more than one occasion and the fate of the world was in his hands against Kronos and Gaia.

We reached the cabin but we all stood outside.

Chiron said, ''Well this is it, the Poseidon cabin. You may find some stuff that belongs to Percy''

I stood outside the door of this small cabin with water fountains, just outside the entrance; the cabin paint looked like light blue, the door was dark blue I just thought it might resemble the deep parts of the ocean. Opening the door, the smell of ocean breeze was flying out. The breeze was just relaxing, I felt like this might be a great place to take a nap and live here the whole summer in this comforting cabin.

But I felt this sensation, the sensation of loneliness. I looked around the cabin but it was empty from people, and the only things remaining was a horn on a wall next to a bed, some photos of kids and a satyr, a small water tank no fish inside, two beds, and a small mirror.

Sky entered the room and Carlos came behind her. Chiron stayed outside with his arms crossed and a small smile across his face.

Chiron said, ''You remind me of him''

I found a photo and 4 people were in it, one was Percy just as Chiron has described, a satyr with his growing horns, a nice girl with blonde hair, and a Cyclops. But this Cyclops looked different from the one I took down; he was smiling and had a friendly look.

Chiron continued ''He was one of the best I have ever trained.''

I looked at the picture; they all looked like best friends. Sky and Carlos came to my side and took a look at the picture and looked at me.

Carlos said, ''You ok?''.

I said slowly, ''yeah I'm ok''.

Sky said, ''Who are the other people in this picture?''

Chiron said pointing the people, ''This is Percy is in the left corner, Annabeth Chase to his right, Grover Underwood to her right and Percy's half-brother Tyson. Tyson is half god, half sea nymph, but he is a Cyclops. Just not as vicious and dangerous as the one you encountered.''

I still was staring at the photo thinking of what my life would have been if I knew I had two brothers. All the fun we could all have together.

Chiron said, ''I'll let you kids to it; I got to and check on the Apollo campers' sing along last minute practice. Hopefully none of them will try to do anything absurd and remember the Hephaestus cabin wants to get a rating on how great and fine the battle arena demo was.''

I said, ''Well the machine does need a little change on the lava pit and change it into a feather pillow pit''

Sky and Carlos burst out laughing and Chiron went away.


	10. The camp sing along

**_CHAPTER TEN_**

******_The camp sing along_**

The night came very fast; not really, the day was very slow. All the activities today were too long, and don't get me started at the battle arena. I guessed tomorrow would be the same or since I got claimed by my dad the next day might be a little different.

Sky, Carlos, and I started walking toward the fire place. I left the picture at the cabin didn't want to bring it, cause it might get damaged in my pocket or some sort of accident could happen, like some girls throwing another bucket of water, or the worst idea that could happen is if one of them had the idea of throwing a lava bucket at me.

I heard a small singing; we might be close to the camp fire I thought.

Carlos said, "You know, you could call Percy. He still lives in New York."

I said, "Yeah, I could"

Carlos continued "And while you're at it, why not ask him to train you?"

Carlos kept saying "Having some brother bonding moments might be good for you two."

Sky said, "Yeah, and can you ask him to bring Annabeth, I really want to talk to her about something"

I said, "Ok, I'll ask Chiron later".

Sky and Carlos said at the same time, ''Ok''.

We got close to the camp fire and I heard many campers singing, some were bad and some weren't that bad, still who am I to critic singing kids? I don't sing at all.

Anyway there were some Apollo kids that played musical instruments and some were singing. I thought those that can't sing can use instruments, and those who can sing can't use instruments. Sky said the same thing and that she had a theory that some could do both things at the same time but only 2 or 3 kids could.

Then this weird sound came out of nowhere. I looked around and you wouldn't believe who was making that sound. It was Carlos. He was trying to do the same thing, but with some weird long flute thing; no idea what it is.

Since I already eat, I thought about throwing up but thank goodness Carlos stopped and went to talk to some campers.

The music stopped and Carlos started singing, he wasn't that bad, it was very good. I remembered this song, it was "Pompeii" from Bastille and the campers where singing it. I was a bit shocked they knew this song and that Carlos can sing, he sang this song as if this one was his favorite. I like this song; it's in my top 10. The only thing I did was join them; I was singing this song with them.

The next song was run, run from Celeste Buckingham and the one that was singing it was this girl that had dark brown hair, looked about 5.0, she had 14 years and looks like she can handle the stage by herself, no fear at all.

Sky told me that her name is Esther McKinley, she was daughter of Apollo, and that she could do anything that Apollo can do. Sky told me that Esther can sing and make poetry, play instruments; she can heal people, and has great archery skills. They were both friends, so that figures how she knows all of that.

The time passed fast, singing, hearing music, eating, having fun, even Sky asked me to dance with her.

It was the best first camp day ever, I know who my dad is, monsters exist, Greek gods exist , now I know I have two half-brothers, I have lots of friends, two bullies behind me, and I got unused powers. What else do I need to have a best day ever?


	11. The Dream

******_CHAPTER ELEVEN _**

**_The Dream_**

I walked toward the cabin, it was almost 2 a.m., the campfire ended, and everyone went back to their cabins. I walked all the way to the cabin, got on the bed and instantly went to sleep.

The weirdest thing happened; I had this weird dream that I never had before. I saw the whole camp on fire, most of the building where destroyed and the battle arena looked like a giant robot that got its pieces ripped apart. I couldn't do anything other than look. The strawberry fields burned, the trees where cut to pieces and turned to charcoal. Once a paradise turned into complete chaos.

Every single building burning and turning to dust, it was chaos down there. I looked around; I was at the hill looking down at the campgrounds. Lots of metal parts all over the ground, metal heads, thrashed wings, and I saw two people down there still standing one had a trident and the other one had a spear. Some kids were on the ground behind the one that had a trident; the trident guy looked like he was protecting the other kids.

The one with the spear was advancing toward him, but he didn't move, not even to dodge the spear. I was trying to scream and to move, but I couldn't do anything at all, I wanted to help them.

When the two weapons were about to clash with one another; I woke with a start and Sky was knocking the cabin door.

Sky was saying, ''Danny come on, we have to get to the big house, call Percy and get your new schedule for the day, come on, wake up!''

She kept saying with a low threatening voice ''Wake up sleepy head, if you are still on bed sleeping I will get in there and throw you a bucket of lava from the battle arena.''

I said instantly, ''I'm awake, no need to get that bucket, I'm up. I'm up, just getting new clothes.''

Sky was at the door laughing, I knew she was joking, and there was no way a bucket could hold hot melted lava. Can a bucket hold melted lava?


	12. Using my powers

******_CHAPTER TWELVE _**

******_Using my powers_**

I got out from my bed, took a shower. Yeah, there is a shower inside the cabin and it's not a water fountain. I checked the clock it was 6:30 am. I put on some clothes and got out of the cabin. Sky was waiting outside with her arms crossed leaning on the cabin wall.

Sky said sarcastically, ''Are you done or do you need to comb your hair?''

I said, ''Yes and no. Why did you wake me up so early?''

Sky replied, ''Because we need to get your new camp schedule and call your brother''.

I said, ''I don't think Chiron is awake this early and the whole camp must be asleep right now.''

Sky said, "The early bird gets the worm, so let's go. Most kids wake up at this hour and they like to walk around camp.''

I said, "Ok, but I still think you are talking about you and me walking around camp".

Sky said, "That's the whole point of waking you up".

She took my hand and we started running down the road toward the lake.

We got close to a wooden dock.

Sky said walking toward the dock, "We could try to do a small practice session with your powers before Percy comes."

I said, "Sure, but I have no idea how to use them."

Sky said, "Ok, let's start by healing, Chiron told me that Percy could heal when he touched water, what if we try it first?"

I said, "Sounds good to me as long as I don't get hurt."

Sky took out a small knife. And we were already at the end of the dock. Looking at the lake.

Sky said, "Give me your hand."

I said, "Wait, I think you're taking this too far, what if I don't heal?"

Sky said, "It's just a small cut, like a mosquito bite"

I said, "Just give it to me, I'll do it"

Sky said, "Ok"

She gave me the small knife. I took one finger and made a small cut; I could see blood, just like a small dot.

Sky said, "Now just put your finger in the water, it should heal."

I said, "Did you just say 'It should'?

Sky said again, "It will heal, just put it on the water you little baby."

I put my hand in the water and the small red dot was gone. In 2 seconds I took my hand out and it looked just as before I made the small cut.

I said, "It worked."

Sky said, "I knew it would work, you just have to trust me. Remember I'm daughter of Athena, I know everything that you don't"

I asked, "Point taken, what else did Chiron say about Percy?"

Sky said, "He said that Percy could breathe underwater."

I said, "Ok, I'll just jump in."

I jumped, and on purpose I got Sky wet, a totally worth-it canon ball. It was hilarious. Then I though, she did her hair, and she had this cute haircut and I ruined it. I'm so dead.

Sky said, "Did you just jumped in and got me wet?"

I said, "If I say no would you believe me?"

Sky said, "No"

I said, "I'm so sorry"

Sky said, "Never mind, just try to breathe underwater."

I said, "Ok, I'll try."

I went underwater and tried to breath. I tried to breathe slowly, at first. It was just like fresh air. I could breathe normally under here. Then I saw someone fall into the water, it must be Sky I thought. It was Sky but she was struggling to swim up, she was sinking. I though alarmed "Does she know how to swim?"

I swam fast toward her, it was very fast, and it was like an underwater canon ball just shot from my shoes. And yes, I did jump in with my shoes on. I caught Sky and swam up as fast as I could.

We made it out, and she was gasping for air and coughing water.

I asked her, "What happened?"

She replied still breathing hard, "Someone pushed me (coughs). And I fell in (coughs), and I was drowning. (Coughs for one last time)

I said, "You don't know how to swim?"

Sky said, "Isn't it obvious?"

I replied "I didn't know you can't swim, you could have told me."

Sky said, "Well it's more than that. I'm kind of afraid of deep water, like pools, lakes, and oceans."

I said, "Still you could have told me."

I was swimming toward the shore. But then I thought doesn't Percy have any other powers?

I asked Sky, "Does Percy have any other powers that involve being in the water?"

Sky replied, "Yeah, but those are way too strong for your use, he could make earthquakes, summon storms, and he could talk to horses. We could try that."

I said, "Yeah but that's not fun"

Sky said, "Why not?"

I joked "Because we have already talked to Chiron, he's a horse. Even you can talk to him and hear him talking back, and it's not that fun."

We both laughed at the joke. Then I was thinking, what happens if I concentrate the water around me? I tried it, nothing happened for a couple of seconds. But when I concentrated harder, I could feel myself getting out of the water, floating out of the water. I was holding Sky and we both got out of the water. The coolest thing was that I was walking on water, it was awesome.

I can walk over water and Sky wasn't wet at all. Sky tried to stand up on the water, but she was falling in. Good thing I was holding her, I started to concentrate harder to hold her over the water too.

We both were having fun, and I was holding her close to me, concentrating took too much strength, I had to hold her close to me so we can use the same space and I only need to concentrate under me.

We were face to face, I was holding her back so she doesn't fall back into the water and she was holding my shoulders. Alone in the lake, at 7 am, and the sun was already going up. Sky was looking into my eyes and I was looking at her eyes too. They were like gorgeous chocolate fudge eyes, inside beautiful round pearls that shined stronger than the sun; they can blind you by its beautiful sight.

There are no ways of describing this. It's impossible to describe an angel that fell from heaven. I had to say something. When I was about to open my mouth to say how pretty and beautiful she was, she stopped me. She puts her fingers in my lips to keep me from talking. Then she gave me a really long hug.

Just standing at the middle of the lake now, I got the hang of moving us outside the water, or sliding without making a movement. I used my powers to get us to the dock where we first started, slowly, you barley know we are moving at all.

We made it to the docks. She got on the wooden dock and I came behind her.

Sky said, ''Well, we better go to the big house and get your new schedule and call Percy".

I said, "Yeah, let's go."


	13. A Surprise

******_CHAPTER THIRTEEN _**

******_A Surprise _**

We walked all around camp, to reach the big house. We had a lot of time to talk.

I said, "Who pushed you into the lake?"

Sky said, "I think it was Becky Russell, from the Ares cabin."

I said, "Why did she push you in?"

Sky said "Remember the girls that were shouting insults at you?"

I replied "Yeah"

Sky said "She was one of them."

I said "Oh."

Sky said, "She is one of the bullies at camp. And she has a thing against Poseidon's kids."

I said, "Ok, and why did she need to push you in?"

Sky said "I don't know."

I said, "Don't worry the next time she comes around I'll…"

Becky Russell interrupted our talk, "You'll do what?" She left out a small evil laugh "I don't think kids like you can win in a sword fight against me."

I said, "Oh, yeah? I bet I can beat you anytime, anywhere."

Becky responded, "Don't waste my time. You aren't even worth fighting; you are just a small little brat that can't beat a girl."

Becky pushed us aside and kept walking.

Sky said, "Let's just get to the big house and call Percy. Ok?"

I said, "Yeah, come on."

We started running toward the big house. I could see the big house, I saw three people outside talking.

It was Percy and Annabeth, talking to Chiron, and Carlos was there too.

Chiron looked at us and said, "Oh there he is now."

We got closer to them.

Chiron said, "I called Percy yesterday, during the camp sing along. To make sure he knew about you."

I said, "That's great I wanted to...''

Chiron interrupts me, "Carlos just told us, that you wanted him to train you."

I said a little annoyed, "Yeah".

Percy was laughing about it. I know he's an adult but he acts like a little kid. Like me. Maybe we were thinking the same thing and he read my mind. That would be cool, talking to each other in our minds. I concentrated a bit, and see if I could read his mind.

I was hearing something, Percy was just thinking "Having a little brother can be cool, we could do some small pranks, we could surf, visit dad, I could introduce Tyson, teach him a couple of tricks, and maybe show him Olympus, Zeus does let me and Annabeth visit anytime we want."

Then I said out loud, "That is so cool, can we start by calling Tyson?"

Everyone watched me, silenced by what I just said.

I said, "Oops. Sorry, I was just hearing Percy's thoughts. He was thinking about introducing me to Tyson, and about visiting dad. And probably visit Olympus."

They all stood there watching me.

Percy said, "You can read my thoughts?"

I said, "Yeah, why? You can't hear mine?"

Percy said, "No, I can't read minds. But if had that power, I would totally use it on Annabeth a long time ago, to ask her if she liked me, you know tell her secretly."

Annabeth said, "What?"

Percy said shouldering Annabeth, "But I won't, now that she likes me unconditionally."

Annabeth punches his stomach when he was about to grab her shoulder.

She said, "Yeah; Danny, what else is he thinking? Is he thinking about my birthday present? That he needs to give me in just 3 days or did he forget?" Looking at Percy.

I was hearing Percy talking, in his own mind. He knew I was hearing.

Percy said in his mind, "Tell her that I already have it, and that it's a nice present that she will love."

I said outside my head "Yeah, he has it, and he was thinking of how nice it was."

Annabeth said anxiously, "Oh, really? What did he get me?"

I said "He didn't think about it."

I said trying to change the subject, "So, will you train me?"

Percy said, "Well, you are getting new powers, which even I don't have, you might be stronger than me."

I said, "And this morning, Sky and I went to the lake and tried to practice…"

I stopped, I didn't want to say the part that she almost drowned, and that we had a moment together.

I kept saying, "I could breathe underwater and I could walkover it too."

Percy said amazed, "That's great, you already know how to use your powers, and you can walk over water? I might need to get lessons from you; I still don't know how to do that."

I laughed. I said, "Well, when do we start training?"


	14. Around and around the cabin show

******_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

******_We make a TV show called 'Go around and around the cabin'_**

Percy said, ''If it's ok with Chiron, its ok with me."

Chiron said, "Of course you can."

I said excited, "Yes."

Chiron said, "Please try not to destroy anything."

I said, "Sure."

Percy said, "Well, let's go."

We both ran leaving all of them in front of the big house. I think Chiron was about to say something but we already left.

I even forgot that Anabeth was talking with Sky, and Chiron was discussing something with Carlos. We were already half way across camp heading toward the lake.

When we got there, lots of kids where in canoes, somewhere in jet skis and others where swimming.

Percy said, ''We better be careful not to hurt anyone.''

I said, ''Yeah, really careful.''

Percy took out a pen, from his pocket and uncapped it. A sword was appearing out of the ball point of the pen, making itself bigger, and bigger.

I said, ''That was awesome!''

Percy said, "This is Anaklusmos, in English this is riptide. Chiron gave it to me as a gift from dad."

I said, ''That is so cool, when do I get a sword?''

Percy said, ''We could got to the armory and get you one.''

I replied enthusiastically, "Great!'' I felt like a 5 year old in Christmas morning.

We started walking toward the armory, even if I had no idea where it was. I'm hoping that Percy knows where it is.

While we were walking, Percy was telling me the story of how he and the others defeated Kronos and how Luke sacrificed himself to safe Olympus. I was asking him each time he was going that he and Annabeth were together almost going to die parts, I said each time, ''Did you kiss her?'', Percy replied ''No'', and then the next time I say, ''Did you kiss her already or is it going to be a really long time?" He laughed after this one, and then he said ''Yeah, it's going to take a very long time."

I think he was keeping some secrets from me, because sometimes he started to stutter and then jump to something else. Like the time he blew up Mt St. Helens and then he reached a floating island with a lonely girl called Calypso, he said he got to know why she was there and then he muttered something, but he jumped to how he came back to earth. I just think he might have liked her, he said she was pretty.

But later he said that Leo Valdez, a Hephaestus camper, fell in love with calypso and he swore to go back to the island, and he did go back. He found a way in using one of the crystals he got from one of the caves in the island, and he used a blueprint of a weird telescope that needed a crystal in the top and it was missing. And something about a big flying Greek ship named Festus.

Anyway, I still have no idea where we were going, and I'm not sure Percy knows where we are going either, we passed the same cabin like 5 times. I wonder if he already found out we are going in circles.

Percy said, ''Wait a second...Haven't we passed this cabin before?''

I said, ''Yeah, like five times!''

Percy said, ''Well, why do we keep waking by it?"

I said, ''I don't know, I thought you knew where the armory is?''

Then Percy said, ''I don't remember where the armory is, I thought you knew."

I said, "I'm totally new to all of this, remember?"

I can't believe we are lost, I really thought that Percy knew where we were going. And he was thinking that I knew where it was. We both sighed at the same time. Well, we kept walking a bit until we found out that Annabeth and Sky were sitting on a bench watching me and Percy go around in circles, they were laughing and videotaping us.

Percy said, ''So you girls knew we were walking in circles, around this cabin and just sat there videotaping us instead of telling us where we should go?''

Annabeth and Sky said at the same time, ''Yeah!'' They just kept laughing at us.

I guess we did look like clowns. I even bet they think of us as idiots, but I can't comment on that. I think my school grades were really bad this year and I might have failed the finals, now you know why I can't say I'm intelligent.

In my head I said, "Hey, Percy."

Percy replied, "Yeah?"

I said, "Do you think it might rain?" I winked.

Anabeth said, "Where were you guys going?"

Percy looked around and nodded as understanding my question. We both saw that behind Anabeth and Sky, were some campers cleaning a room with mops and brooms. There were buckets of water, and we were thinking really fast.

Percy said, scratching his head, "Yeah, we were looking for the armory; I kind of forgot where it was."

Sky said, "Oh, that's just passing the arena, toward the stables." Pointing to a direction.

Percy remembered, "Oh, you're right, now I remember, let's go."

I nodded.

Percy and I used the water in the buckets and soaked Anabeth, and Sky. We knew we were in trouble, but we just ran as fast as we could toward the armory. The only thing slowing us down was our laughter, I couldn't hold it, and neither could Percy.

I could hear Anabeth and Sky screaming, they were close. But in a bit their screams came down to an end.

Percy looked back and said, "Hey we lost them!"

We both laughed at the same time and did a high five. At the end of the high five we hit a wall of celestial bronze metal, pushing us back and making us fall back on our heads. We both replied in noises of pain and agony.

When I looked up I saw Anabeth holding a shield and Sky helping her hold it, I think they were making a double team effort.


	15. George's Machine or a really old LWS

**_CHAPTER _****_FIFTH TEEN_**

******_"George's Machine or A really old LWS"_**

Percy said sarcastically touching his head, "Ouch that really hurt".

Annabeth said, "That was the whole point of revenge, you two weren't thinking that you would get away with it."

Percy and I said at the same time, "Uh, nope."

Sky jumped in and said, "Need a hand?"

She reached out to me.

I replied, "Sure."

I took her hand and she helped me up.

I continued, "Uh, I'm sorry."

Sky said looking at me, "I know you are, dummy."

She was blushing a bit. We were looking into each other's eyes; I thought we were understanding each other better.

It was a bit quiet since we were just looking at each other; plus Percy and Annabeth were just looking at us. Annabeth was biting her lower lip anxiously and looking at both of us.

Percy was a bit confused; he had no idea why she was anxious. Sky and I looked away from each other.

Percy confessed, "Can you both help us get to the armory, we are totally lost."

Annabeth laughed and said, "Come on, it's this way."

We were all mostly quiet through the rest of the walk. We met with Ashlyn in the way and Sky told Annabeth everything between Carlos and her, she even made a big deal about both of them dating. I tried to ignore the girl talk.

Thankfully we got there soon; I couldn't stop hearing all the laughs and giggles.

George was there making something, I think it was two long tubes connected to a huge thrash can with wheels and a motor…

George looked up and greeted us.

George said, "Hi guys, welcome back.

We all said "Hi"

George continued, "How are things going?"

I said, "Awesome."

Sky said, "Fine."

Percy said, "Great."

Annabeth said, "It's good."

George gave one look at his contraption and right back at us.

Then he said, "Do you guys want to test ride this fast absorbing reversible thrasher?"

I laughed, everyone looked at me.

Annabeth said, "What?"

Sky said, ''What was so funny?"

Percy read my mind, he was laughing even harder than I was.

George was confused, he said, "its ok if you don't want to, you guys aren't the janitors."

I laughed even more, and Percy was doing the same thing.

Trying to hold it in I said, "No, it's not that."

I continued, "Did u notice that the abbreviation of that thing is F.A.R.T as in fart?"

I continued laughing and everyone joined me, even George was laughing. My stomach really hurts from all that laughter.

George started to say, "I never noticed, don't worry I will change it in a bit."

I said, "Its ok. We came to ask if you had any weapons here that I could use."

George said, "Well, there's a LWS if you want it."

I replied, "A LWS?"

George said, "Yeah, a light weight sword."

I said, "Sure."

George went into a closet filled with cobwebs, probably has some spiders, he took out a dusty sword and gave it to me.

George said, "It's probably a bit old, but still works like a charm."

I swung the sword a bit, the weight it's a bit odd but I think I can fight with this.

I said, "Its fine."

Percy said, "Let's try it out."

George said, "At least he's going to make a good use of it".

Percy and I ran outside, I was really anxious to have a real sword, even if I did use a sword to kill a Cyclops; it is still my first time holding one and stuff.

Percy said, "Well then, now that you have a sword maybe we can do a sword duel right here to test your sword skills."

I felt really bad; I don't know how to use a sword in one on one fight. I can fight other creatures, but not my own brother and even less try to hurt a friend.

I said, "I don't know how to fight with a sword…"

Sky randomly appeared behind me and said "But didn't you kill a Cyclops with a sword?"

I said, "Well… yeah! But it's not the same thing."

Sky replied, "It is the same thing."

I said in a harsh tone, "It's not! What if I hurt someone?"

With that came a long silence that lasted 20 seconds. They all looked at me as if they were petrified or rather spooked by my words, some would say they just saw a ghost that scared them.


	16. The other Brother

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_ "_****_He is the other brother"_**

I inhaled and let out a sigh. I really was excited to have a sword, I'm a really big fan of medieval weapons but I just noticed that there is a weight in this sword.

Annabeth walked by Sky and said in a soft tone, "Is it that you're afraid of taking away lives?"

I replied, "I don't like the idea of hurting others."

Percy said, "Well, that's normal I don't like to hurt anyone either…"

I replied fast, "That's not it! It's much more than that."

I waited a bit to continue, it was a short pause.

Sky said, "Please, tell us."

I continued, "When I hurt someone, I feel pain too. It just hurts, when I killed that Cyclops I felt the pain, I tried to ignore it and act like nothing happened. But it hurts." I took my hand up to my heart. You could feel the beating growing faster.

There was a low echo in my head saying, "I'm sorry."

I responded with my mouth instead of my mind, "What did you say Percy?"

Percy replied confused, "I didn't say anything."

I asked, "Then, who said I'm sorry in my head? It sounded older and sad."

Annabeth said, "Poseidon?"

Percy slowly said, "Yeah, it must be dad. But why would he say sorry? What did he do?"

Everyone looked at me.

I said, "It's has to be a curse, if I inflict pain I receive it back as punishment, what other reason is there?"

Sky puts her hand in my shoulder and said, "It must mean that you can't hurt others and that's a good thing."

She stopped and gave me a hug, she said "It's not a curse, it's a gift."

Annabeth later added, "It must be that Poseidon doesn't want you to hurt anyone, he cares for you that much, Right?" She looked at Percy.

Percy said, "I don't know, but maybe there's a reason why he gave it to him?"

Annabeth added, "You said that you could walk on water…"

She looked at me and said, "Correct?"

I replied, "Yeah."

Sky lets me go.

She continued, "And you can talk to Percy the same way gods talk to their children."

I said, "I guess so."

Sky looks at Annabeth, "What are you trying to say?"

Annabeth replied, "Nothing, I was just speculating, maybe I'm wrong."

Sky said, "You think he is a minor god?"

Annabeth agreed, "Yeah you just saw it yourself, he's pretty powerful, but monsters wouldn't go after gods even if they are minor gods."

Someone's phone started ringing, the ringtone was Barbie's song. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…"

Percy laughed and said, "That must be the lamest ringtone ever."

Annabeth started laughing so hard she was crying.

I laughed and went after the sound, it was next to Annabeth and Percy. As I got close to them, I found out the sound was coming out of Percy's pocket.

I laughed again and this time it was harder than before.

Sky laughed and said, "Percy that sound is coming from your pocket."

She kept laughing.

Percy reacted to what she said and looked for his phone. "What? I don't have a ringtone like that."

Annabeth said, "I messed with your phone while you were sleeping and changed some stuff."

She was laughing even harder now.

Percy found his phone and took it out, it looked like a little girl's phone. It had lots of fake gems and it was painted pink, the background photo was a red heart with a picture of Annabeth.

It was hilarious, all of us were laughing.

Percy said, "What the hell happened to my phone?"

Annabeth said, "It looks cute now."

Sky said, "That's so cute, can you teach me how to do that?"

Annabeth said, "Yeah, it's really simple, why do you want to try it too?"

Sky replied anxiously, "Yeah."

I'm a little afraid of her now. Wait, I didn't bring my phone to the camp, I remember I left it at home. I'm relieved I left it home.

Percy took the call and said, "Hello, who is this? I don't have my contacts so I have no idea who it is."

Percy reacted, "Oh hey, how you doing?"

Sky said, "Must be someone he knows."

I said, "Yeah, probably."

Annabeth got close to me and whispered into my ear, "Can you hear what he is thinking or saying?"

I said, "I guess I can try."

Annabeth said, "Thank you, he keeps getting lots of calls and when I ask him who it is he doesn't tell me."

Sky said afraid, "You don't think he's cheating on you?"

Annabeth replied, "No, but if he if cheating on me he knows what's coming, still I think it might have something to do with my birthday present."

I felt relieve cause it would end badly for him, I said, "Sure, I'll try."

I used water this time, there was a small puddle of water next to Percy and I turned it into a tube that went to me and next to Percy's head. He might not notice it if he's occupied.

I could hear his conversation, Percy kept saying, "Ok" and "Yeah that's fine"

He was talking to someone, it was a girl and there were some dogs barking, there were also people giving orders.

She said, "Don't worry, it will be done in 3 hours, tops. If you were here we could finish it faster you know?"

He replied, "I know but I can't let Annabeth find out so I took her to the camp and I think she's getting suspicious of my phone calls and…"

He looked to the right and noticed the flying water tube. He kept looking at it as if it was weird.

The girl said, "Hey, you there? Did something happen?"

Percy went to touch the tube and his finger went right through the water. I stopped concentrating, the water dispersed and fell back to the puddle.

Percy looked at me and came running. He grabbed my arm and we ran away behind a cabin.

Percy said to the girl in the phone, "Its ok, it's just my brother."

She said, "Oh, Tyson?"

He replied, "No, it's Danny."

She asked confused, "Who?"

He replied, "You will meet him soon, he's my other half-brother, he heard the conversation, I guess he knows."

I nodded as I heard him.

I said, "So you are cheating on Annabeth?"

He replied frantically, "I'm not cheating on her! I'm making her a birthday present in camp Jupiter."

The girl in the phone laughed and said, "Wow your brother is really funny, just like you."

There was a horse whining next to the girl and she said, "What is it boy? You want to see your other brother?"

He whined again and I could hear another girl next to her, this conversation was on speaker.

She said, "He's asking if he can visit the other camp and meet the other half brother.''

The girl with the phone replied, "He is another son of Poseidon."

She went right back to her phone, "Is it okay if Arion visits? He really wants to meet Danny too."

Percy said, "I heard what he said and tell him that he is not blue smurf that can do dog tricks, he really likes to insult other people." He looked at me while saying that.

I said, "I noticed."

I thought, "What kind of horse is this?"

That horse said some really bad stuff, not even I can come up with something that bad. I heard that he said, "Is he a sea shrimp?" and "Or maybe is he a talking sea moss?" there were lots more but I can't repeat those words.

Percy continued, "I guess he can come, but tell him not to give Annabeth any hints about her present."

The girl said, "Okay, we will continue as planned. Bye Percy."

Percy replied, "Bye Reyna."

I heard a loud canon or a rocket. It went right through the camp.

Percy and I looked away from the cabin and we saw Arion with Annabeth and Sky.

Annabeth said, "Hey Arion, it's been a long time. How is Hazel doing?"

The horse whined and shook his head, I understood what he said, "Fine, really fine. Do you have any gold?"

Percy whistled and the horse came running to us.

The horse talked and said, "Hello seaweed bread." He looked at me and said, "Who is the little pipsqueak?"

I said, "That is so cool…"

The horse was talking it was creepy but awesome, I was laughing since the horse was insulting us but I didn't care. Annabeth and Sky joined us.

Annabeth said, "Why is Arion here?" She was petting him.

Sky said, "He looks really majestic and cute."

The horse whined but I understood what he said, "Majestic yes, cute no way. I'm strong and beautiful."

I have no idea what does this horse have on his head, I just wanted to tell him that he is a horse, but that will not change the way he talks. Still no one else can understand him other than me and Percy. I guess that's a good thing.

The horse said, "Does anyone here have gold?"

Percy said, "I don't think there is gold here."

Arion said, "Aw crabs, I really wanted gold. So who is the little pipsqueak?"

I said, "I'm not a pipsqueak, my name is Danny."

Sky and Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth said, "Hey Arion can you tell if Danny is a god?"

Arion went to smell me, then he smelled my butt and I jumped forward.

I said, "Hey, what the heck are you doing?"

Arion said, "Smelling you to see if you are a god, but I don't smell anything different, you smell just like dad."

I said, "You aren't a dog so don't go smelling other people's butts without their opinion first."

Sky and Annabeth were having a blast, they were laughing so hard you could see they were crying.

Annabeth asked Percy, she was whipping her tears away, "So? What did he say?"

Percy replied, "He said that Danny smells just like dad."

Arion said, "So this pipsqueak is Danny."

I said annoyed, "Stop calling me pipsqueak."

* * *

Thanks for the comment, I'm glad that people are reading it and enjoying this. Please continue to read it, ill try my best to update it and i hope you like it.  
i like to read comments too, so please leave me a comment saying if you liked it or something is wrong and stuff like that, i really like to hear other peoples opinions.


End file.
